


Falling Through

by whatsyeroffer



Series: Agent Reign Prompts [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, then angst, then violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 02:31:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13114107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatsyeroffer/pseuds/whatsyeroffer
Summary: The DEO planned one last showdown with Reign, but can Alex take down the villain after learning Sam and Reign are the same person?





	Falling Through

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GodDamnTragedy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodDamnTragedy/gifts).



> Prompt: what do you think about the idea of Sam being in a full Wordkiller-Reign mode fighting Supergirl and Alex shows up with her strike team. Well and may be she tries to get Sam back cause she’s her gf obvs. Well and may be there’s some angst cause it’s not Sam but Reign and all she wants is to kill?
> 
> Hope you enjoy, reyna ;P

Sam slipped awake from sleep, feeling a gentle brush against her arm. She couldn’t even attempt to open her eyes yet. Too tired… Too comfortable… She curled into the woman in her arms, her little spoon, so warm…. She sighed and nearly fell back asleep, but Alex tapped her arm.

“We gotta get up, Sam.” Alex’s morning voice was thick.

The CFO held her girlfriend tighter and nuzzled her face into Alex’s back. “We never get to sleep in together.” She mumbled. She felt Alex shake in amusement and then twist away from her hold. She made a noise of protest at the movement.

“I don’t wanna go to work either, but I have to and you’ve gotta take Ruby to school.”

Sam yawned out, “Yeah, yeah.” She finally opened her eyes and smiled at Alex.

Alex propped up on her forearm to lean over and give Sam a chaste kiss. Sam settled into the bed, arms crossed behind her head, to watch Alex walk across the room to grab her overnight bag. Her white t-shirt stopped just at the top of her beautiful bare legs, Sam admired her girlfriend’s toned body with a grin.

“Gonna go take a shower.” Alex announced, but she turned and saw Sam leering at her. She laughed and bent over the edge of the bed to give her another kiss.

“Mkay.” Sam reached a hand over to keep Alex from moving away. Still leaned over, Sam’s eyes flicked down to her favorite shirt of Alex’s and she smirked.

The words 'Mother Fucker’ were printed in bold, black letters across the chest.

Alex rolled her eyes and pulled back from her hold. “I need to have more pajama shirts here.”

“What?” Sam asked innocently, “You don’t like your Christmas present?” Alex only laughed in response, heading towards the bathroom. “Hey, what do you want for breakfast?”

Alex paused and shot a smile over her shoulder. “Coffee.”

“Okay, I’ll see what we have to cook too.” Sam sat up finally as she heard the shower starting.

She picked up her shirt and pants from the floor and tugged them on before exiting the bedroom. Still half-asleep, she shuffled into the kitchen. First, she went to the coffeemaker and as it started brewing, she blinked a couple times to focus.

Breakfast. She needed to make breakfast… Pancakes were always good… She hadn’t cooked those in a while, Ruby would love it.

She started mixing up the pancake batter and by the time she poured the first, Alex’s arms wrapped around her from behind. Sam melted into her hold, “Do you want blueberries?”

Alex, who smelled of Sam’s body wash and shampoo, nodded. “You’re kind of amazing, you know?” She kissed her cheek before moving to the fridge. “Should I try to get Ruby up?”

Sam flipped the pancake and over the hiss of the pan, she thought she could hear Ruby’s alarm going off upstairs. She shook her head. “No, I think she’ll be down in a minute.”

These domestic mornings were Sam’s favorite way to start the day. She looked away from the stovetop to watch Alex rummage through the cabinet for two mugs. Sam smiled as her girlfriend grabbed the coffee creamer from the refrigerator and almost meticulously pour in just enough to fill the rest of the mug. She watched Alex indulge and added some to her own mug; the proud agent liked to boast about liking black coffee but Sam knew the truth…

Sam turned back to the pancake and placed it on one of the plates she had set out. She frowned at the darkened bottom, but that’s what she got for being so distracted. More pancake batter was poured in, this time she added blueberries.

“Here,” Alex set the drink beside Sam on the counter.

Sam grinned, it looked just the way she liked it. “Thanks, babe.” She heard clomping from the stairs and she greeted her daughter, who waddled in. “Good morning, Rubes.”

“Hey Ruby.” Alex said, leaning against the counter and nursing her mug of coffee.

The teenager hopped up on the island behind Sam. “Pancakes?” She took a guess at what her mom was cooking.

“Yep!” Sam handed the spatula over to Alex so she could go over to Ruby. Her heart threatened to burst at how perfectly happy her daughter looked, “What kinda pancakes do you want?”

“Chocolate chip!” Ruby beamed.

Sam boop-ed her on the nose. “Sure, baby.”

Alex finished her pancakes, while Sam rummaged for the chocolate chips. The CFO took over cooking again and Alex went back to setting the table.

“Water or milk, kiddo?”

“Water.”

Ruby hopped down from the counter just as Alex asked, “Where do you keep the syrup?”

“Check that cabinet.”

Ruby’s batch of pancakes were done and Sam had barely put the plate in front of her daughter before she tore into them. Alex and Sam took their time compared to the apparently starving teenager.

But then the peaceful breakfast was cut short by Alex’s phone ringing.

“Oh sh- shoot.” She cleared her throat at her near curse, turning off the alarm. “Gotta leave.” She kissed Sam on the cheek and then ruffled Ruby’s hair as she passed. She deposited her dishes in the sink and said, “Sorry I can’t stay to help clean, Sam.”

Sam stood to follow Alex out. “You can help clean after dinner.”

Alex chuckled and kissed Sam goodbye at the doorway. “Wouldn’t miss it.”

* * *

“Be conservative with those bullets, Danvers.” J’onn advised as he swerved the SUV through the destruction in downtown.

Alex nodded. She hated that Clark had destroyed their reserve of kryptonite, now she was reduced to using the only remaining synthetic Kryptonite developed and confiscated from Cadmus.

The number of overturned cars and how the fire leapt from building to building was extremely worrying. There were several craters in the road, she swallowed. They were almost to the Kryptonians’ coordinates but, “Supergirl, are you okay?” She asked into the comm.

There was a groan of pain and then, “Just peachy,”

Alex noticed the red and blue body hurtling towards the car. “Oh shit!” She flung open the passenger door, tucking and rolling away from the vehicle just as the Super crashed into it. She scrambled to her feet, ignoring the ache of the impact.

She looked back at the car and felt bad for letting out a sigh of relief when she saw it was Superman instead of Supergirl that had been thrown to the ground. Superman took a second to recover and then he shot into the air again.

Alex found J’onn across the street, ducking behind an abandoned city bus. As she ran over to join him, she looked up at the sky to watch the three Kryptonians fight. With their speed, they were practically blurs. Once with J’onn, she looked through the scope of her gun.

Reign backhanded Superman into a nearby building and the next second she had Supergirl by her throat. Alex growled as the villain kept twirling through the air, punching the living shit out of Supergirl. She couldn’t take a shot without risking hitting her sister. Superman zoomed back over and tackled Reign to the ground, unfortunately taking Supergirl with them. The three Kryptonians slammed into the road below.

For a moment, everything was still. “Kara?”

Then Superman was super suplexed, creating a mirror cavity in the ground. Reign stood and stomped over to Supergirl, who still hadn’t gotten up. Alex took the shot, satisfied when it connected and the villain looked murderously over at her.

“Alex!” J’onn growled. He was acting as a bodyguard since his adoptive-daughter was the one with the weapon.

“Superman, get Supergirl _out of here_.” Alex hissed. She wasn’t going to lose her sister. Kara was still recovering from her last showdown with Reign.

Reign’s attention diverted to Superman again, so Alex pulled the trigger. It clipped the evil Kryptonian’s shoulder. “Over here, goth chick!” The villain ignored Superman and Supergirl, red eyes focused on her. Alex released the breath she had been holding as her sister was flown to safety.

Another shot, this time Reign didn’t even flinch as it tore through her midsection. Reign sneered, stalking closer. “I recognize your heartbeat, Alex."

The villain’s unnatural yet familiar voice unnerved Alex. She cursed as her next shot missed. She only had a couple bullets- her attempted headshot was narrowly dodged. She felt J’onn put a hand on her shoulder signaling it was time to retreat, but Superman would be back soon. This would be their only chance to take Reign down.

“You and Samantha’s accident of a daughter have prevented me from reigning justice on Earth for too long.”

Alex faltered at the mention of Ruby. J’onn tugged at her shoulder again, but she shrugged off the touch. She wondered _where the fuck_ Clark was as another bullet grazed the Kryptonian’s arm.

“Once I kill you and the child, I will win control of this body.”

The implication that _Sam_ was _Reign_ felt impossible to believe, Alex’s jaw clenched. This was too similar to Kara’s experience with Red Kryptonite.

Reign picked up a nearby car and threw it at the pair. J’onn yanked Alex to his chest, twisting them so he received the brunt of the explosion when the car and bus collided. Alex grunted as they were flung a couple yards away. Rolling on the unforgivably rough road, J’onn’s hold on her loosened.

Alex only had a second to recover, she sat up and blinked the fuzziness away as she tried to shoot Reign again. Despite there being _three_ hazy versions of her, Alex managed to land another bullet into the villain’s chest.

Reign stumbled and Alex almost cheered. The Kryptonite was _finally_ starting to wear the Kryptonian down.

But then, “Deceiver, with every futile attempt to stop me you break your promises to Samantha.” Hearing Alex’s teeth grind together, she continued. “She may not remember what I do as World Killer, but I remember _everything_.”

Alex’s breath caught in her throat and Reign grinned evilly. “Sam?” Her voice a whisper.

“Dormant.” Reign answered.

Then Superman flew between the two, landing a powerful punch into Reign’s already injured midsection. The woman doubled over and he kicked her chest like he was punting a football. Reign sailed a distance into the sky, but manipulated the momentum and body slammed into Clark.

Alex spared a glance behind her, J’onn was still out cold on the ground. _Shit_. She turned back and Reign grabbed Superman’s ankle, spun once, and released him like a discus. Alex winced as crash after crash echoed through the city, there was no telling how many buildings the man had just smashed through. _Fuck_. She was without backup.

Just as the agent stood on weak feet and lifted her gun back into position, “Is love your weakness as it is Samantha’s?” Reign challenged. The wicked quirk of her lips made Alex feel like she was a trapped mouse being toyed with by a cat. Her voice suddenly changed and she sounded _exactly_ like Sam, “Are you going to shoot me again, baby?”

Alex snarled at the petname. Still, knowing Reign and Sam were one in the same… Her finger twitched on the trigger, but she hesitated. She could take the shot and Reign would be stopped but _Sam would die._ She knew it was hopeless yet she tried all the same, “Sam, fight her. I don’t want to hurt you.”

“If you kill me, who will make Ruby dinner tonight?”

She felt like she was drowning, like she could gasp for air but only swallow water. She wished there was another way, she didn’t want to have to kill her _girlfriend._ She didn’t want to kill Ruby’s mother…She would never be able to forgive herself, but Reign threatened the _entire world._

So why couldn’t she pull the trigger?

She swallowed and watched Reign’s eyes glow red. Surprisingly the heat vision wasn’t even aimed at her. She heard J’onn’s shout of pain and she turned her head without thinking. He writhed for a moment until his physical form shimmered and he lay on the ground as The Martian. _God damn no, please don’t be dead._

When she turned back, Reign was in front of her. The mask World Killer wore was gone and Alex had to stare up at _Sam’s_ dark face. As their gaze locked, Alex saw black eyes _soften_ and maybe she _could_ get through to Sam. With the barrel of the gun pressed to Reign’s heart, she pleaded, “ _Please,_ Sam.”

“You’re pathetic.” Reign smacked the gun away. The almost caring look in her eyes was gone.

Alex reached for the Kryptonite knife at her side, but Reign’s hand closed around her wrist to stop her; the weapon clattered to the ground. World Killer only had to squeeze and Alex’s bones creaked and then shattered in her grip.

The agent gasped out, “Stop! Sam, please.”

“I know Sam likes it when you give orders, however,” Reign kicked Alex’s shin, breaking the bones in half with a sickening crack. Alex fell to her knees, sucking in an agonized breath. “You are in no position to do so.” Reign’s hold on her wrist was the only thing keeping her from faceplanting into the ground.

Tears welled in her eyes as she struggled against the grip. Sam was too far gone, Alex realized, Reign had completely taken over. Her head bowed, she spotted the knife at World Killer’s feet, and ignoring how every single cell in her body hurt- she reached for it. She stabbed the blade into Reign’s leg, hoping that the extra exposure would weaken her further.

Reign grunted in pain and tossed her away. Alex’s head connected painfully with the ground, blackness crept inward from the edge of her vision otherwise alight with dancing stars. _Fucking hell_. Alex bit back a scream as Reign’s boot stomped down on her other hand, splintering the bones.

“With you gone, I will reign Truth and Judgement upon this Earth.” Reign knelt down, her knee on Alex’s midsection. Black gloved hands wrapped around Alex’s neck and Alex couldn’t even move to try to stop her.

She looked up at her lover’s face. “Sam,” Her name tore from her lips in an anguished sob.

Reign just shook her head and everything went black.

* * *

Sam awoke to harsh green lights. Her heart raced at the unfamiliar surroundings, it looked like a holding cell of some sort. There was a glass in front of her and metal walls on either side.

Her head was _killing_ her. What the hell happened? She had no memory of anything besides dropping Ruby off at school this morning.

She tried to sit up, but a sharp pain shot through her midsection. She groaned, placing her hand on her stomach, and felt some sort of wrap around her. Then she noticed that her shoulder and arm were bandaged as well. She looked down and she was dressed in some weird black clothing.

She pushed up into a sitting position despite the discomfort, teeth clenching at the effort. After swinging her legs off the bench she was laying on, she leaned back against the wall to catch her breath. One hand traveled to pat the top of her pants just to see if she had her phone on her.

When she realized she didn’t, she stood up and nearly fell back over. She went to the glass, collapsing against it after the short distance. Weakly, she pounded against the wall.

“Hello?” Her voice barely above a whisper. She cleared her throat and said louder, “Hello!”

A man dressed in tactical gear came around the corner then. He glared at her and her jaw snapped shut. When he walked away, Sam felt on the verge of hyperventilating from fear.

Where the hell was she? Did she get kidnapped? Gods, they didn’t take Ruby too did they?

Her breath fogged up the glass in front of her. She felt absolutely terrified and hopeless as more footsteps echoed through the hallway. Then J’onn appeared in front of her. He had his usual hard-ass look on his face with his arms crossed over his chest. On the side of his head, there was a large gash that made her want to wince in sympathy.

Sam’s eyebrows furrowed. “J’onn?” What was he doing here? Why was she in this cell?

“You’re up.”

What the hell was going on?

For some reason, he seemed to relax a little. “What do you remember?”

“Where am I, J’onn?”

“Answer me.” He commanded.

She tried to think back. Why did her memory stop at dropping Ruby off at school? _Why couldn’t she remember anything?_ “I don’t know! What are you talking about? What happened? Is Ruby okay?”

“Your daughter is fine.”

Sam let out a relieved sigh. If J’onn was here then maybe, “Where’s Alex?”

J’onn’s face hardened again. “In surgery.”

Surgery? Nothing was making sense. The lack of any actual answers frustrated her enough that she pounded on the glass with the side of her fist despite the pain it took to raise her arm. “What the hell is going on? Why am I in here?”

“You were Reign.”

That made her stop. Reign? That destructive alien that attacked National City? It felt impossible, but then she remembered her adoptive-mother’s shack and the pod inside. She remembered the mysterious crystal, how it felt in her hand. And… That explained the dreams… But if she were Reign, wouldn’t she remember doing all those horrible things? World Killer had terrorized National City for _months_. Was that why she had all the recent lapses in memory?

“Yes.” He answered her thoughts, “You had two personalities- hers and yours. I was able to completely wipe Reign from your mind.”

“This isn’t making any sense. How is that possible?”

J’onn narrowed his eyes at her, like he was trying to see through her. “Superman defeated you after you were weakened by Kryptonite. While you were virtually human, I was able to access your mind. Do you have any other memory loss?”

So he was some kind of mind reader? His nod confirmed it. She puffed out a breath and focused- she could remember earlier this week, and Alex’s goodbye kisses… She could remember Ruby’s birthday, all of them, and their vacations and her childhood and-

J’onn put a hand to the glass, “I’ll have someone update you on Alex’s condition.”

“Wait!” Sam pleaded as he walked away.

* * *

Lena practically ran through the DEO after J’onn gave her the news. She came to a stop in front of Sam’s holding cell and faltered at seeing her best friend curled up on the bench. She hadn’t seen Sam look so vulnerable and scared since the news of her pregnancy with Ruby…She was glad she had good news.

“Alex made it through surgery.”

Sam hugged her knees tighter to her chest. “What happened, Lena?”

Lena was surprised that J’onn didn’t debrief her, but supposed that the reality of the situation was still too raw. She had watched the entire battle on TV and frantically called Kara to check on Alex. She didn’t expect Kara to come out as Supergirl nor to be whisked away to the DEO to be with her.

And then the reveal of Reign’s true identity was what shocked her the most. “You, or Reign, nearly killed her.”

Sam wept and Lena wished she could break into the cell to hold her best friend. “She’s going to be alright.” She promised.

That didn’t soothe the woman. Sam’s voice broke as she asked, “Who’s watching Ruby?”

Gods above, this night made her want to drink into oblivion. She had held Ruby tight and tried to answer question after question that the teenager asked. Lena had told the child, _her adoptive niece as it felt,_ that Sam was Reign, that Alex was injured (more than injured… The list of wounds went _on and on)_. Supergirl had saved them both from falling into their puddle of tears, her strong arms had wrapped around them both and swayed them gently.

“She’s with Kara and I.” Lena swallowed and prepared for the next, inevitable, question.

“Can I see her?”

Lena frowned and shook her head. “Not until J’onn clears you.”

* * *

Alex was overwhelmed the second she awoke. Her heart constricted at the tears in Kara’s eyes, the worry and elation blending until it overflowed in the form of raining kisses all over Alex’s confused face. Past the onslaught of affection, she spotted Lena across the room holding Ruby in her lap.

Her mind raced as everything flooded back. The fire, the battle, the ringing in her ears as each bullet pierced her lover’s body. Reign’s cold eyes staring into her…

She opened her mouth to speak, but it took her a moment to find her voice, “Sam?”

Kara was having none of that, “Are you in pain, are you okay? Alex, I was so worried.”

Alex tried to sit up, but her sister’s hand to her chest trapped her. “Kara, what happened?” Alex demanded. “Where is she? Is she okay?”

“Mom did this to you.” Ruby said darkly.

That was the last thing Alex wanted to hear. Couldn’t they have lied for Ruby’s sake?

But Lena shushed the teenager and rubbed her back. “No, Ruby. That was Reign.”

“But Mom _is_ Reign.”

“Not anymore.” Lena promised. “We were able to stop her.”

Alex’s breath caught in her throat. “Stop her?”

They had to have killed her… She wasn’t ready to lose someone else. She wasn’t ready to lose _Sam_.

Kara’s thumb brushed along her good arm to comfort, but Alex felt dizzy and nauseous and god, all she wanted to do was go back to sleep. Go back in time to the mornings with Sam and Ruby, before Reign, before _this_.

“She’s okay, Alex.” That eased the ache in her heart. She closed her eyes and fell back into the bed, struggling not to cry. “Go back to sleep. They have you on the regeneration meds and you need to rest.”

* * *

Sam waited for what felt like days.

Lena came by every couple hours with updates, but Sam wouldn’t be satisfied until she could see Ruby and Alex herself. Understanding their hesitancy to release her, even after the mindwipe, didn’t help the fact that she _needed_ to be with her family.

Finally, J’onn came around and opened the door. “You’re cleared.”

Her wounds protested as she jumped up from the bench, “Can I see Ruby now?”

“Yes.” J’onn led her through the maze of hallways. She struggled to keep up with his pace, but luckily they arrived at the med-room soon.

She stopped in the doorway and gasped. Alex’s eyes were closed; she was pale and bruised and broken. And Ruby was at her side, head laying on the side of the bed.

Sam’s hand went to stifle her sob at finally seeing the two, but Ruby’s head lifted at the noise. She turned, eyes wide and frowned. Heartbreak crashed over Sam’s chest, more painful than anything else she’d ever experienced. The disappointment on Ruby’s face threatened to rip her in half.  

“Mom?” Her small voice timid.

“Ruby, I’ve been so worried about you.” Sam wiped the tears from her cheeks, standing in the doorway. She didn’t dare come closer and risk scaring her child. Then she nodded at Alex, “Is she okay?”

Ruby pouted. “She’s been asleep all day, Mom.” Then the teenager stood and flew across the room to hug her.

Sam held tight and didn’t mind the way the side of Ruby’s face nuzzled into the gouge in her stomach. They cried enough that Alex stirred. She saw Alex’s eyes open and pulled Ruby closer to her.

“Alex…” They locked stares and Sam swallowed.

Alex grunted with effort as she shifted up. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine. Are _you_ okay?”

“Been better.” Alex cracked a smile and Sam swore it was like seeing a beautiful sunrise. “You scared the shit out of me though.” Ruby giggled against her and Alex actually looked _sheepish._ “Sorry, that’s another one for the swear jar.”

“Oh my god, shut the hell up.” Sam gave a watery laugh. Ruby released her and the CFO crossed the room to stand by Alex. She had no memory of hurting her girlfriend, but the guilt weighed heavy. She reached a hand up to Alex’s battered face and somehow the woman still melted into her touch.

“I am so sorry. I don’t remember anything, but Lena showed me the footage and-“

“Hey,” Alex’s hand reached up to hold Sam’s. “We’ll get through this.”

Ruby appeared on Alex’s other side, worriedly looking between the two. “Promise?”

“Of course, Ruby.”


End file.
